A Meal for Two
by Sky-Pirate-Tat
Summary: Kevin makes a meal for him and Edd. Kevedd


**A/N:** Someone requested Cook!Kevin on tumblr. Being a chef I was on this so fast. Writing about food means so much to me. One of the foods in this is something I've made recently, the scallop dish is what my mom used to make me, and the salad is what a friend made for me once. All really tasty.

X

The sound of scallops sizzling in coconut oil greeted Edd at the door, though the kitchen was a five yards away. He carefully set his bag on the table and took off his shoes in the foyer. He closed his eyes, basking in the smell of fresh, ripe tomatoes doused in olive oil and sweet vinegar, with just a hint of basil. When he opened his eyes in the kitchen he noted that the salad at the center of the table was also accompanied by small cubes of mozzarella cheese and spinach leaves.

He turned to Kevin, whose back was towards him as he wholly concentrated on cooking. Edd smiled, yes, swooning a little. He pulled out the kitchen chair, not wishing to disturb his boyfriend. Elbows on the table, his hands cradling his head, he simply watched Kevin cook.

The redhead's movements were precise and fluid. He tilted the pan forwards then up! Scallops flew in the air, landing perfectly back in the fray. In another pan on his right a sauce was cooking, reddish orange, carrying rich notes of tomato. It looked like bisque soup.

A pot of boiling water sat at the very back corner of the stove, Kevin turned off the two pans at the front to attend to it. He poured the boiling water through a strainer, revealing its contents to be angel hair pasta, perfectly al dente.

It was at that moment that he noticed Double D. He set the pot down, putting aside oven mitts. "Sorry I didn't see ya there, Double D."

"Don't worry about it."

Wearing only a black tank top, Edd could see all the scars Kevin had gained from his cooking ventures. His arms were branded from hot pans and searing skillets and his hands were rough, covered with calluses. The front tip of his index finger was missing- a physical memory of the first time he held a kitchen knife. He hadn't even felt it slice through, the blade that sharp. He had been told he was lucky- dull knives were the worst for pain. It was ironic: he had more injuries from the kitchen than from the field, although a sports injury was what had landed him in the kitchen in the first place.

It had happened during practice. He had smashed the cartilage in his knee and ignored the pain, choosing to finish training, thinking it was nothing. Hoping. More afraid that someone would take his place on the team than about his health.

It was his persistence laced with ignorance that made his condition worse, until his knee was ruined. No matter how much he hid it, he was in constant pain. His left leg just wasn't the same and there was no helping it at that point.

Out of a job, he had to find something else, something challenging. All 'pansy' comments aside, the kitchen was as grueling as sports — and it had the side benefit of attracting the opposite or same sex. Take your pick.

That was how he lured Edd to their first date, presenting a simple brunch of tuna salad on croissants, the tuna mixed with sliced tomato and avocadoes, garnished with cilantro.

"This is amazing, Kevin," Edd had told him.

From that point, those words drove him, no matter how hard things turned out at work, or how much he was stumped trying to come up with a new dish. He just wanted to hear Double D say those words again. He served hundreds of customers in a day, but in his mind, he was only cooking for one person.

"Dinner is almost ready." Kevin kissed Double D's forehead, then returned to the stove, plating the food.

"What will I have the pleasure of eating tonight, 'Chef Kevin?'" Edd teased.

Kevin's cheek's reddened, almost to the same shade as his hair. "It doesn't really have a name. I just put whatever sounded good together."

He set the dishes on the table. The scallops were lightly brown on the top, giving the promise to crisp in Edd's mouth. The reddish-orange sauce was on the side for dipping. The food tasted rich and warm, blooming on his tongue like a sunset. The richness of it all made him hold his throbbing temple. He had to pause before taking another bite.

"Choice, right?" Kevin laughed, recognizing what Edd was going through. He took a bite also and held his head too, blinking.

"An understatement. This is marvelous!"

Only then, at Double D's praise, was he sure the food was perfect.


End file.
